Our Own Fireworks
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Mikan,Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka go to central town to see the fireworks. Mikan thinks he's not happy when's he's with her, but that's not what he thinks. Hotaru thinks that Ruka was talking about another girl, so she ran to the woods. What will happen?
1. Mikan and Natsume's Fireworks

_Hello everyone! Happy Fourth of July! Wooo! Yeaaaa! Here's my 6th story that's dedicated to 4th of July! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Our Own Fireworks <strong>

''Hey Natsume!'' the 13 year old brunette, Sakura Mikan, exclaimed as she ran towards her crimson eye, raven hair partner.

When the fire wielder was close to his reach, he flicked her forehead with his finger. She staggered back and rubbed her bruised forehead.

''What was that for?'' she questioned in a whiny tone.

''You're 15 minutes late,'' Natsume said with a monotony expression.

''Sorry, Natsume, but you didn't have to flick me,'' Mikan complained while pouting, but then reverted to a bright smile. ''Thank you for accompanying me to see the fireworks today! I really appreciate it!''

''Tch whatever, little girl. Let's just go already.''

Natsume started to walk away from her, and what he anticipated, she ran up to his side. Unintentionally, he was staring at her. Mikan didn't realize it since she was looking straight ahead with a big smile, eager to see the fireworks at central town. Mikan was wearing a creamy white sundress that was a little bit higher from her knees. It was decorated with a small tan spots on the bottom edges and a tight bow on the back. Her simple, but stunning dress was accompanied by black flats.

Her silky, light russet hair was remarkably let down. Natsume didn't realized it was really extensive. Her mane reached almost to her waist. She wasn't wearing her childish pigtails much to Natsume's surprise and content. She looked much beautiful with her hair let down in Natsume's eyes.

When she sat on the bus heading to central park, Mikan finally noticed Natsume was looking at her intently.

''Is something wrong?'' she asked with confusion written on her face. ''You've been staring at me for a while now.''

''You finally realized pigtails are childish and not suitable for a 13 year old girl,'' he responded with his famous smirk that made the girls in the bus swoon over him and envy Mikan.

''I'm still going to wear pigtails. I only wear my hair down or up in a fancy way when it's a special occasion,'' Mikan declared elatedly.

''So your saying, Polka Dots, that being with me is a special occasion,'' Natsume's smirk grew wider which made Mikan's face turned a tint of pink.

''You conceited arrogant pervert,'' she mumbled softly.

Before she could say defend herself of Natsume's statement and apprehension, someone familiar ruined her chance.

''Hey Mikan-chan,'' Tsubasa exclaimed while standing from his seat which was behind where Mikan and Natsume are seating. Mikan and Natsume rotated their head to see the famous shadow controller.

''Oh senpai, you scared for a minute,'' Mikan admitted with an embarrassed grin.

Suddenly, a powerful fist wacked Tsubasa.

''Ow!'' he yelled in pain.

''That's what you get for scaring my Mikan-chan,'' Misaki stated to Tsubasa who was groaning at his headache which she caused.

''Doppelganger is here too,'' Natsume uttered.

''What are you doing here, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai?"' Mikan asked with a wide smile.

''Well like everyone, we're going to see the fireworks at central town!'' Misaki exclaimed.

''Oh, I see,'' Mikan-chan replied with an ''O'' shaped mouth.

''So you're on a date with fire boy?'' Tsubasa questioned with a mischievous leer.

''No! No! No! It's not a date. I just asked Natsume if he wanted to see the fireworks with me, but he said no, however-''

Natsume cut me off and finished my sentence. ''This obnoxious loud-mouth kept nagging me to go, so the only way for her to shut up was to say yes. You can say I was forced by this girl.''

''Hey!'' Mikan shouted with her cheeks puffed up. ''I did not force you nonetheless nag you to go. I just asked 10 times if you wanted to go!''

''Actually, it was 13 times,'' Natsume corrected.

''So you two are really on a date,'' Misaki repeated with the same mischievous grin like Tsubasa.

''We are not on a date!'' Mikan-chan argued.

''You better take care of Mikan-chan,'' Tsubasa and Misaki added in unison, ignoring the whining and denying of their beloved brunette.

''Tch, whatever,'' Natsume responded with a calm, yet peeved façade.

Finally, the bus suddenly halted and the doors creaked open. The passengers gushed out of the bus, hoping to find good seats to watch the firecrackers burst in the enchanting night sky. The two duos said a farewell each other and then sauntered away.

''I have a feeling Natsume is going to confess to that girl tonight. It's been already 3 years since he had that little crush on Mikan-chan,'' Tsubasa said with a playful grin.

''I just hope Hyuuga will have the guts to convey his feelings to her. He better make her happy,'' Misaki replied,'' or else he'll have to face me.''

The pair wandered around central park. It was filled with students, employers and mangers from shops, and even teachers. There were blankets on the floor and delicious snacks people were contently munching on. Mikan and Natsume were searching for a perfect spot to watch the magnificent explosives, but to no avail. In their little exploration, they almost stepped on or tripped over people who were lying on the ground peacefully. Mikan immediately apologized while Natsume just rolled his eyes and ignored the infuriated victims.

By now, the couple has been at least searching for a place for at least 20 or 30 minutes. Natsume glanced over to Mikan who had an exhausted and worn-out look. She sighed. As they were walking pass a tall tree, Natumse halted. An idea swept his mind. Once Mikan realized Natsume wasn't next to her anymore, she looked behind her. Mikan watched him as Natsume was staring at a tree. Suddenly, he bended his legs and grabbed one of the branches. The strong lad pulled himself up on the branch before furthering more up. The brunette watched this in amaze and dashed towards the sapling. She looked up and expected Natsume, but he was nowhere to be found.

Out of the blue, a warm breathe was breathing on her earlobe.

''Oi,'' the familiar voice muttered.

Mikan turned around and faced Natsume. With his feet, he was hanging by a branch upside down like a bat. Her face was very close to his that her lips almost gave contact to his forehead. She stepped a few inches back embarrassed, but soon got over it. Mikan started giggling at his upside down face.

''What are you doing?'' Mikan inquired between laughs.

''Grab my hand,'' Natsume answered and stretched his arms out to her.

''Why?''

''Just do it,'' he commanded impatiently.

Mikan let out one last chortle before grabbing his soft hands. Suddenly, he pulled her up and swung her to the same branch he was sagging on. Her face was full with astonishment and bewilderment.

_I did not know he was that strong, Mikan thought. _

Natsume swung himself and positioned himself more comfortably and less bat-like which was his derriere on the study branch. The powerful fire wielder caught her amusing expression and let out a soft cackle.

''Are you that shock that I was able to swing you on the branch?''

''Of course! I was surprised when you lifted me in the air!'' she exclaimed with a red face. ''Why are we in a tree though, Natsume?''

''This is where we are going to watch the fireworks, stupid,'' he declared with no enthusiasm.

''Huh? Here?''

''Look,'' he said while pointing in front of her.

Mikan followed the direction of where his hands were pointing at. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. It was a magnificent sight! Even without the fireworks! She could see the tops of the stores of central town and the starry night sky. When she looked down, she could see the eager faces of humans from Alice Academy. There was nothing blocking their view from seeing the fireworks which was about to commence in 3 minutes.

''This is a perfect spot Natsume!'' Mikan cheered with a beam.

''Whatever.''

''Oh come on! Have a little fun!''

''No.''

Mikan then halted her loud voice and soft silence took over. She looked down at the people laughing to their hearts content. There were even some people kissing like there was no tomorrow which she thought was sweet, yet disturbing. They were showing too much affection in a public place in Mikan's opinion.

_But at least there having fun, unlike Natsume, Mikan thought. _

''Ne Natsume,'' Mikan uttered softly,'' Are you happy that you're with me today to watch the fireworks?''

''No,'' he plainly said with no emotion.

Truthfully, he was extremely happy that he came here today with his secret, long-time crush. He just didn't want to admit it because of his stupid pride getting in the way.

''Then why did you come here today with me if you're not even happy?'' He shrugged before replying.

''I had nothing else to do,'' he answered blankly. _Damn you stupid pride._

''How could I make you happy?'' she innocently asked still staring down at the people having fun. ''All I want to do is make Natsume happy. I want to make Natsume smile. Once or twice I've seen Natsume's smile. Natsume's smiles are very rare. I want to see Natume smile every day. So, how could I make you happy so you can smile?''

Natsume's eyes were wide open in shock. He didn't know she felt like this and he blamed himself for making her gloomy. He didn't know she wanted him to smile every day. He didn't know he wanted him to be happy every day.

Natsume placed his hand on Mikan's cheeks and gently pushed it so she could look at him. He looked intently in her captivating hazel eyes.

''Mikan, I'm happy every day because of you. I can smile more often because of you. You changed me for the better,'' he confessed.

''I did?'' she said. ''So I can't make you any happier than I can now?''

He smirked. ''This can.''

With his other hand, he pushed Mikan's back and captured her kissable lips. At that same moment, fireworks boomed in the sky bursting out various types of bright colors. ''OH's'' and ''wow's'' were coming from the pleased and satisfied audience. Mikan and Natsume were too busy to even realize the fireworks started. They were making their own fireworks. Their fireworks were fierce, yet soft. It was the best one they ever saw...and feel.

Natsume carefully pushed her shoulders back so once again he could look at her. Her face was even brighter than the fireworks. He laughed and then gave out a smile that only was reserved for her. She smiled back.

''I love you, Mikan,'' he confessed.

''I love you too, Natsume,'' she confessed.

And then once again, they began to continue their own fireworks.

* * *

><p><em>I really like this story, if I can say. Please comment and review!<em>


	2. Hotaru and Ruka's Fireworks

_Hehehe well I thought it wouldn't be fair if only Natsume and Mikan were the only ones to have their own fireworks. Go HotaruxRuka! Enjoy Our Own Fireworks: Hotaru and Ruka!_

* * *

><p><strong>Our Own Fireworks: Hotaru and Ruka<strong>

''Imai, don't you think it's rude to video type Sakura and Natsume confessing and kissing?'' Nogi Ruka, the 13 year old blonde with gleaming see blue eyes and is called ''The Prince'' by his loveable fangirls, questioned.

''No, bunny boy,'' Imai Hotaru, the 13 year old raven-hair inventor with shadowy velvet eyes and is known as the ''Ice Queen'' or ''The Blackmailer'' to everyone, blankly answered. ''This video of the two idiots will make me tons of money.''

''How would you feel if someone did that to you?''

''No one wouldn't dare do that to me,'' she was right, Ruka-pyon thought in his head,'' and if someone did, I would hit him or her, he or she would owe me rabbits, and be my slave for the rest of our years at Alice Academy.''

Bunny Boy sweat dropped. The odd duo was under a tree, not too far from the new couple.

_Boom! Bam!_

''Don't you want to watch the fireworks?'' he asked.

''I would rather tape this and earn money,'' she answered. ''You were the one who asked me to go see the fireworks, so don't get all pouty and blame me for your upsetting.''

Ruka sighed.

_Boom! Bam!_

Vibrant and incandescent fireworks were bursting with excitement in the sky. They formed all kinds of different shapes and sizes. The audience's eyes were occupied with the magnificent show unlike the person right next to him videoing taping her best friend and his best friend still kissing. He blushed as he witness them making out.

_Don't they need air?_

Natsume's best friend looked over at Hotaru's camera to see how long they've been at it. His jaw immediately dropped. The passionate couple was osculating for already 4 minutes and 38 seconds.

''I can't believe they are still at it!'' Ruka-pyon said in bewilderment.

''I never knew that baka could kiss this long. I bet she practices on a pillow at night,'' Imai said expressionlessly.

Ruka couldn't help a bit smile a bit. Imai then stopped staring at her video recorder and looked at Ruka's face.

''Aren't you mad?'' she unexpectedly uttered.

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''You like that baka. Don't try to deny it. You liked her ever since you two almost kissed in the Snow White/Sleeping Beauty Play when we were 10,'' she said. ''Aren't you mad at Hyuuga for claiming her before you had the chance to?''

Ruka-pyon was silent for a few seconds. He left the sizzling and the booming of the firecrackers take over for a while before answering.

''You're right that I did like, Sakura-san, but it was a small crush. Natsume was more in love with her than I was and he needs her more than I do, even if he won't admit it. I believe Sakura-san needs him too as much as he needs her. Natsume and Sakura have a special bond. They were meant for each other at the end,'' he answered smiling sincerely.

_Flashback_

''_Hey Natsume, I want to tell you something,'' Ruka-pyon said with happiness coming from him._

''_What?'' he responded in an i-don't-really-care attitude, but Ruka knew that he was interested._

''_I'm giving up on Sakura! She's all yours now!'' Natsume's best friend declared with a blissful smile._

''_Why are you giving up?'' he questioned in slight shock, but in a relieved attitude too._

''_You need her more than I do and so does she. I finally realized now that you two are the perfect pair and I can't do anything about it. Anyway, I just liked Sakura-san a bit. It wasn't like I was obsessed with her,'' he admitted with a chuckle. ''So go and make her yours doing the fireworks show which she invited you to go with her.''_

''_How did you know?''_

''_I overheard,'' he replied with somewhat a devilish grin._

''_Eavesdropped.''_

''_No, overheard.''_

''_Eavesdropped.''_

''_Overheard.''_

''_Eavesdropped.''_

''_Overheard.''_

''_Overheard,'' Natsume said smirking._

''_Eavesdropped,'' Ruka responded and then blushed realizing he just lost the small conversation battle with his best friend._

_They glanced at each other and both laughed._

''_Ruka, you look too happy telling me that you gave up on Polka Dots. Is it because you found someone else you like better?''_

_Ruka impulsively enlarged his eyes and blushed. He turned away so his best friend won't see._

''_N-No!''_

''_You're also a bad liar like Polka Dots,'' Natsume said growing his smirk bigger. ''Who is it that caught your eye?''_

''_I said I didn't like anyone…''_

''_You can't lie to me,'' Natsume responded. ''Its Imai isn't it?''_

_Ruka lowered his shoulders and nodded. His straw-colored bangs covered his eyes, but not his blushing cheeks._

''_Invite that blackmailer to the fireworks and tell her about your feelings,'' his best friend ordered him, which should have been a friendly advice._

''_What! No way!''_

''_Then I'll tell her.''_

_The fire wielder arose from the lavish grass and shouted,'' Imai! I have something to tell you! Ruka likes y-''_

_Bunny Boy hauled him down. ''Ok! Ok! I'll tell her! Just don't do that again!''_

_Natsume smirked which was his way of saying,'' Fine.'' He leaned his head on the tree and Ruka followed so._

''_So how are you going to say it to her?'' Natsume inquired._

''_I don't know,'' his pal answered him with also a shrug._

''_Pretend, I'm her.''_

_Natsume pulled out his hand which was formed into a gun shape._

''_What the-'' Ruka muttered._

''_I'm going to shoot you with my baka gun if you don't do as I say. Give me your money,'' Natsume or ''Imai'' demanded while imitating the blackmailers voice._

_Flashback Ends_

''I see,'' Hotaru uttered. Suddenly a beeping sound interrupted the conversation. ''Crap, my camera just died. Well at least I videotaped the lovey-dovey couple confessing and kissing which was exactly 12 minutes and 8 seconds. They've been making out more than half the video.

''Uh...well now, you can focus on the fireworks,'' Ruka concluded.

''Fine.''

Finally as what Ruka intended, Imai finally looked at the fireworks. Her face was expressionless, but her attractive eyes were showing amazement and contentment.

_Ok this is the perfect moment to tell her._

''Imai,'' Ruka said in somewhat a strict and demanding tone.

Hotaru slowly turned her head towards him and responded a simple, yet cold,'' What?''

''Imai...Hotaru, there's also another reason why I gave up on Sakura.''

''What?'' she repeated again this time in a softer tone.

He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply before continuing. ''I like this other girl! She has a beautiful smile, she's intelligent, and she's one of a kind. I love her inside and out. She makes me feel so happy. I'm truly, deeply, and passionatly in love with her. And that person is…''

Ruka opened his eyes and stopped speaking. Hotaru wasn't in sight. He instantly stood up. His eyes caught a familiar girl's figure quickly decreasing in size. She was running further in to the woods. He turned his heels and started to run after her.

Imai Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand listening to his feelings for another woman. She felt betrayed, but she shouldn't feel like that since he was never hers in the first place.

_I was so stupid to believe that Nogi could like me._

She shut her eyes, letting tears fly from her eyes. Being careless **(A.N: Very out of character, right?)**, she tripped over a long root of a tree. She pulled up her leg and saw a large scrape on her knee. She embraced her leg, ignoring the slight pain. The inventor felt so shattered inside. She bit her lip to stop her crying.

''Hotaru!'' an acquainted voice cried.

Hotaru tilted her head up and saw Ruka running towards her. Before she could get up and run again, he slid to the floor and seized her arm with his hand.

''Why did you run away?'' he question concerned and confusion written all over his face. He then gasped. ''You're bleeding!''

With his other hand, the boy reached to touch her deep scratch, but before he could she slapped his hand away from it.

''Don't touch it. I'm fine. I'm just taking my nightly jog,'' she lied putting back her poker face.

''Oh, well can I join you?''

''No,'' she answered harshly. Hotaru bit her lip harder, but it was no use. Tears were rolling down her cheek. She felt so vulnerable inside and then rage, so she took it out on her secret crush. ''Leave me alone. Go be with the one you love!''

Ruka spontaneously widen his eyes, but then it reverted to a genuine, heartfelt smile. ''But I am.''

''What?''

''it's you, Hotaru. You're the one I was talking about back there. You're the one I love,'' he wiped away her tears with his thumb,''I love you, Hotaru.''

Ruka leaned in and claimed her lips. As he did that, one of the largest and brightest fireworks blasted in the night sky. Hotaru unwarily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They deepened the kiss. When they finished their own fireworks, Ruka caressed her cheek which was surprisingly a tint of pink. He smiled at her.

''You baka,'' she uttered.

''HUH?''

''Why did you kiss me when you don't even know how I feel about you? You don't know if I love you or not?'' she said with an emotionless facade.

''Well I…w-was just c-caught up in t-the moment,'' he stuttered flushing like a pure red apple.

''Baka, I love you too,'' she confessed in a kind and gentle manner.

Hotaru then leaned in and they began to kiss again, and just like Mikan and Natsume, created their own fireworks.

''Whoa! Mikan and Natsume's been kissing non-stop for 9 minutes and 39 seconds!'' Koko screamed so loudly that the whole class heard.

''WHAT!'' Mikan shouted.

Mikan rushed over to Koko while Natsume closed his manga and leisurely walked towards him, not really caring if they say him and his _girlfriend_ kissing. Koko had in his hands a video camera that engraved the words,'' Owned by Imai Hotaru.'' Mikan and Natsume watched the love scene where they were having a steamy make hot session.

''Mikan! I never knew you were so…_mature,'' _Anna said grinning.

''I never knew you were the type of girl to make out like that! It surprises me,'' Nonoko, Anna's sister, admitted.

''Way to go Natsume!'' Koko shouted.

''That's our man!'' Kitsuneme yelled.

''Shut up!'' Natsume countered back.

''No need to be shy Natsume,'' Koko told him and patted him on the head like a dog.

Natsume flinched and soon the Mind Reader's hair was screaming,'' Help! Fire on my hair! Get some water!''

''Is that really Mikan-chan?'' Inchou questioned with a startled expression. He looked like he was about to faint any second.

''Yes, that's really Mikan, Inchou. Unbelievable huh,'' Hotaru said who just popped out of nowhere. ''Naughty, naughty Mikan.''

''Hotaru! I can't believe you videotaped me and Natsume kissing!'' Mikan bellowed red as a fire truck.

''Yes. People paid me to have a copy of this video and I already earned 1,000,000 rabbits.''

''What!''

''Hey Imai, take a look at this,'' Natsume advised with a sly smirk.

Natsume pulled out a smaller video camera and shoved it in her face. Hotaru couldn't help, but to widen her eyes in surprise. She clenched her fists.

''You sneaky bastard,'' Hotaru cursed at him silently.

''What is that?'' Koko asked as he looked at the camera. ''HOLY COW! Ruka and Hotaru are kissing!''

''WHAT!'' the class shrieked except for Natsume and Hotaru.

''Oh my, gosh! Hotaru!'' Mikan squealed. ''I didn't know you like Ruka! Why didn't you tell me! I'm your best-''

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

''Shut up.''

''Ouchie! Hotaru you meanie!''

''Natsume! How did you manage to videotape us? You were too busy kissing Sakura-san!'' Ruka exclaimed in tremor.

''Ruka-pyon! Don't say the 'k' word, it's too embarrassing!'' Mikan pleaded.

''I have my ways, Ruka,'' he said with his smirk increasing size. ''I guess we _both _we're having our own special fireworks.''


End file.
